


Like What You See?

by zaboink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014, End!verse, M/M, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean, distraction sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboink/pseuds/zaboink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean lost two good hunters to another mob and he feels hopeless. He doesn't how long they can go on in this world before they're all wiped out, so Cas tries his best to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like What You See?

**Author's Note:**

> Please be easy on me. This is the first smut I've ever written by myself.
> 
> Hope you like it though!

Dean shut the cabin door behind him and kicked off his boots. Mud crumbled to the floor and he sighed as he shouldered his way out of his jacket. Once he'd discarded this over the arm of a chair nearby, he went and collapsed on the squeaky bed. It creaked under him, almost covering the sound of light steps of bare feet.

"We lost Ryan and Deb." Dean said quietly, closing his eyes. Castiel didn't say anything, but Dean knew he'd heard. There was a sound of him clearing his throat and the mattress dipped beside him with the wight of another body.

"You want to talk about that?" The voice was low. Castiel was asking even though he knew the answer. Dean just rolled on his side, back to the brunette, and stared at the wall with stinging eyes. He hadn't slept in two days but he wasn't tired, not really.

"Nothing to talk about. They're gone, simple as that." Dean's voice was bitter and Castiel knew the familiar sound of self loathing that underlined it. "I don't even know how much longer we can do this Cas. Saying we're outnumbered is a fucking understatement."

Dean felt a hand on his hip and closed his eyes again. He needed that touch, needed that distraction. It had been so long since he'd last had time to get in a good fuck.

Without another word, he spun around and pinned Castiel to the mattress. The shorter man let out an oomph and a groan, but didn't fight it. He needed it almost as much as Dean. The kiss that followed was clumsy and teeth clashing but neither cared much, Dean just wanted a release.

He could smell whatever drug Cas had gotten his hands on last, tainting the skin, but there was still, if Dean tried hard enough to find it, the natural Cas scent under it. Dean was as addicted to it as Cas was to those drugs.

Castiel was the first to run his tongue along Dean's bottom lip and into his mouth, ever the dominate one. He tasted Dean, better than heaven on his taste buds. It had been too long, too damn long since he'd explored places deep inside Dean meant only for him.

Dean rolled them over so that Castiel could straddle his hips, taking the lead. He continued kissing needily and began pushing the edges of Deans shirt up to reveal is belly. The skin was warm against his cool fingertips, making them both shiver.

"I'll make you forget. I just want you thinking about me." Castiel mumbled once he'd pulled his lips away from Dean's. He instead pressed them to the his neck.

Dean placed his own hands on Castiel's hips, holding them tightly, afraid to let go. His breath slowly building as he shut his eyes tight. The words were almost lost.

Cas pushed Dean's shirt up over his head and placed a soft kiss on his chest. Dean whined, he needed more than that. He didn't want gentle kisses, he wanted what Castiel promised. He wanted to be rocked into until he forgot everything but Castiel's name.

Castiel knew from years of experience how to speak Winchester. He knew that whine and what Dean wanted. He didn't quicken his pace any though, instead taking his time. He continued kissing, licking, nipping his way down, paying special attention to each nipple and lapping at the buds, before again making his way down. He relished in the noises falling from Dean's lips. The needy whines and mewls, the creak of the bed as he squirmed, the moans. He adored all of them, commit them to memory and thought about them when he was alone.

"Cas please." Dean begged, tangling his fingers into the hair of the brunette currently biting a small bruise into his hip.

"Patience is a virtue." Castiel said, muffled by the skin of Dean's waist.

"Patience is a fucker... Unlike someone I'm looking at currently." Dean growled out, green gaze locked on the blue one in front of him, and Castiel just chuckled. Dean sighed in relief when Cas finally worked the button of Dean's jeans open.

Castiel leaned back away from the warm body beneath him to pull his own shirt over his head. He got up for a moment to tease his jeans down his legs, fully aware of Dean watching him from the bed hungrily.

"Like what you see?" Castiel joked, looking back over his shoulder at Dean.

"Fucking love it." Dean grinned and grabbed his wrist, sitting up and pulling the ex-angel into his lap. Dean's chest was flush against Castiel's back as the Winchester kissed his neck. Cas inhaled deeply and laughed, turning to press his lips to Dean's.

Then they fell back again and Castiel resumed undressing Dean. He'd told Dean with shining eyes how beautiful he was to Cas the first time they'd made love, when they had had all night and could take time to learn each other over. That was a long time ago though and now both of them needed to be connected.

Now.

Castiel reached to the side and under the bed. He pulled up a bottle and smiled proudly. "Looked what I found." He said and Dean looked up to see the lubricant and smiled in return.

Castiel didn't hesitate to pop open the lid and lather two fingers in the cool substance, then tossed the reclosed bottle aside. He used his dry hand to pull Dean's boxers down to his ankles and reached forward. He pressed his index finger to Dean's ass and circled the ring of muscle.

Dean gasped and his hands flew to his sides, gripping the sheets. "Shit, that stuff's cold as hell."

Castiel shushed him, gripping his hip and pressed in, pausing midfinger. Dean's breathe quickened, suddenly uneven and ragged. He groaned and Cas smiled wider, pushing in the rest of the way and hooking his finger slightly to rub gently at Dean's prostate.

Dean took a second, eyes screwed tight, to get used to the invasion. Once Castiel had one finger buried completely in him, he wiggled his hips and pushed down, searching for more.

"More, please Jesus more." He begged and Castiel obliged. He added another finger, soon thrusting them in until Dean was a hard, mewling mess before him. He scissored some, intent on opening him up, before adding a third into the slicked hole and leaning down to lick up the underside of Dean's cock.

Dean gave a small cry and arched his back. He moaned and tightened his grip on the sheets as Cas took the head into his mouth. Castiel gave a small hum, sending vibrations down Dean's dick and straight up his spine.

Castiel pulled off then, an action soon followed by Dean's complaint, and pulled his fingers away as well. The hunter closed his eyes and turned his head so he could feel the bedding below him rub roughly against his stubbled cheek. He heard a rustle and pinned it as Cas discarding his own boxers and anticipated the quick sting of him pushing inside of Dean. He knew it would soon be followed by pleasure he needed so badly.

It didn't come though. 

Dean looked up to see Castiel looking down at him. "Are you ready?" His entire expression begged for permission and Dean nodded so fast he thought his head would fly off, spreading his legs wider.

Then it came, the large mass pressing into Dean and making him cry out again with a mix of pleasure and surprise, despite anticipating the action. Cas threw his head back and allowed a moan to escape as the tight warmth surrounded him. Then he started to move.

Dean completely fell apart under him, loud moans and strings of curses filled Cas' ears as he thrusted into the man under him. He grabbed Dean's hair roughly and kissed him hard. His tongue darted out and swallowed the cry as Dean came between them, painting their stomachs.

A few more thrusts and Castiel came, releasing strings of warm substance into Dean, who had fallen limp under him. Castiel pulled away from his lips to nuzzle his nose into the crook of Dean's neck as her rolled his hips through the rest of his orgasm.

By the time he pulled out, sated and happy, Dean was mumbling incoherently into Cas' ear, arms wrapped around Castiel's neck. The ex angel kissed his neck and flopped beside him, pulling Dean as close as he could without grossly smearing Dean's cooling cum between them.

Castiel could clean them both up later.


End file.
